The Past's RevolationUsed to be:Untitled for now
by Lina Hino
Summary: She lost everything and now is cold and seeking revenge. He lost everything and lusts for bloodshed.......What happens when these two meet? Emotions....Romance? NOT USAGIVEGETA! CHAPTER 7 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1:Lost Souls

Title: Untitled  
  
Summary: She lost everything and now is cold and seeking revenge. He lost everything and lusts for bloodshed.......What happens when these two meet? Emotions....Romance? NOT USAGI/VEGETA!  
  
Chapter 1: Lost Souls  
  
"Baka onna...why did you have to get yourself hurt?" A black spiky haired man yelled. "Yesh Vegeta you have to be so cold? A blue haired woman asked while lying in a hospital bed. "Honestly "Vegeta you need to chill out." Woman spoke again. This conversation was only a distant memory...he lost that woman 2000 years ago....now immortal and lost everything. The woman he loved died and his son and daughter....dead. All was lost and gone now he lusted for blood and suffering to show how much pain he was in but in his opinion earthlings were not worthy opponents. After wishing immortality from the eternal dragon of earth and trying hard to revive his wife but failed miserably..... He had emptiness.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity NO!" A young woman screamed as her queen and best friend was brutally attacked. "Rei...be strong and live." The queen said to the woman before dying. The haunting memories ran through her mind every breathing moment for the last 2000 years. Granted immortality from her queen she looked no older than 23. "I swore back then that I'd have my revenge.... And I shall carry it out." She said with a monotone. Her blood red gown flapped around her in the black winds while her raven hair danced and played with the wind while a vision came to her. She looked at the planet Earth and sighed.  
  
Vegeta heard of a legend long ago about a time of great peace being destroyed and one warrior was left after the war that broke. He never believed it until one day he sensed a power level that rivaled his...it was coming from the sister planet of Vegeta.... Mars. Rei sensed a dangerous sinister power coming towards her small kingdom and saw her people take shelter. "My people are frightened of this force.... But is it powerful enough to rival my crystal.... the Hell Crystal?" Rei asked herself while taking a blood red crystal out of a cased brooch. "Your highness we must get you to shelter!" A guard said to the Queen of War. "No my kingdom is in danger...I must protect it." Rei said.  
  
Vegeta who flew to the red planet landed on it and saw a grand palace in the distance. He wondered onto the palace grounds then he saw in a red gown standing before him holding a red crystal in her cupped hands. She had dark icy violet eyes and long raven hair that touched the ground. "Your highness you should leave to safety." A guard to her left said. "You dare question my judgment?" Rei hissed. N...No Queen Rei." The guard said shakily. "You threaten my kingdom with your negative aura what do you want?" Rei asked Vegeta. "I'm looking for a worthy opponent to fight." Vegeta said. "So you come to challenge War?" The guard on Rei's right asked. "Yes, now where is he?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"She is right here." The guard on Rei's left said. "What...this onna is War itself?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, you seem to have a problem with that?" Rei asked and her crystal shimmered while her anger twitched. The guards on Rei's sides slowly backed away while shaking in fear. Vegeta looked at Rei and sensed the powers of hell in the crystal. "Is that the legendary ginzou (sp?) of Hell?" Vegeta found himself asking. "Yes, it is." Rei said. Vegeta could sense something within her.... sorrow, pain, anger, hate, and bloodthirsty wanted revenge. He could read her like a book. Her eyes showed that she saw a lot of blood, pale skin showed she was a fighter he found all of this out by just looking at her.  
  
Her slim petite form moved slightly in a twitch for this guy was checking her out how dare he!  
  
End of Chapter 1: Lost Souls  
  
What do you think.... Pretty good or did it suck? Please don't flame me unless my story was THAT bad k? I need at least 20 or 30 reviews so I can post the next chapter I am now currently typing chapters 2-8 and if you wanna know why I am not releasing the other chapters is because I want to leave you all in suspense got a problem with that TUFF LUCK!  
  
Well thank you for reading my first chapter...... 


	2. Chapter 2:You're from Vegeta-sei?

1 Title: Untitled  
  
Summary: She lost everything and now is cold and seeking revenge. He lost everything and lusts for bloodshed….what happens when these two meet….emotions….romance? NOT USAGI/VEGETA!!  
  
Chapter 2: "You're from Vegeta-sei?"  
  
"You're a fighter, no?" Rei asked. "I'm more than a fighter." Vegeta said doing a respectful bow. Rei made the hell crystal go back to it's casing and then curtsied. "What's your name sir?" Rei asked in a sweet and soft voice. "I'm Vegeta the soul survivor and crowned prince of Vegeta- sei." Vegeta said. Rei's eyes widened. "You're from Vegeta-sei? But it was destroyed thousands of years ago…how did…unless you are immortal." Rei said. "I summoned the eternal dragon on earth 2000 years ago." Vegeta said with extreme cockiness towards the Martian Queen. Rei sensed things from the prince by just looking at him. "This onna is supposed to be powerful?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
"Your highness…I'm sorry to interrupt but she is back and wanting to fight." A servant panted while taking children to the shelter. "Phobos, Deimos round the troops!" Rei ordered the two crows in the sky. "Please make yourself useful and go to safety." Rei said and then ran to where her troops were gathering. "She has a warriors intentions but the heart of a weaklings." Vegeta thought and then followed Rei. "Powers of war that flows through my veins…unleash your powers and help me…MARS ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" Rei yelled as she stood with her troops. The hell crystal shined in the star pendent that was tied to a bow on her fuku.  
  
"So the sailor senshi of war shows herself after 2000 years of preparing…now I'd like to see if your crystal is more better than your dear Neo-Queen Serenity's was." Chaos' voice said sweetly. Rei's eyes narrowed to slits as she sensed Chaos' army ready to ambush. "Everyone look out it's an ambush!" Rei yelled in telepathy to her army and to all that were in the area (-Chaos, Chaos' army). All of Rei's men moved a step to their left and members of Chaos' army fell to their feet. "Attack!" Chaos yelled to her back up. "Commence!" Rei yelled and her hidden troops attacked Chaos'. Chaos spotted Rei and smirked. "Your highness why not come and fight me up here?" Chaos asked.  
  
Vegeta was being pestered by Chaos' troops until some of Rei's army killed them. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Rei said dangerously and wings of light red sprouted from her back. Rei then took flight. Chaos formed a familiar blade in her hands. "Celestial Flare!" Rei yelled when she aimed a beam of fire at Chaos. Chaos dodged the attack and tossed an energy sword hitting Rei's left wing. Rei winced but then formed another attack. "Flame arrow!" Rei yelled releasing a more powerful version of the flame sniper. The arrow plunged into Chaos' arm. Vegeta watched this fight with amusement and entertainment. "Damn you!" Chaos yelled.  
  
"You killed my friends and all I want is your bloody corpse on the ground sealing my revenge." Rei said dangerously. "Oh so you take my killing your queen personally?" Chaos asked. "Yes…I can't get her screams for help out of my head…so that in general is why I must destroy you…so I can live without the feeling of guilt." Rei said and attacked Chaos. "So I can live without the feeling of guilt." It echoed in the back of Vegeta's mind. Chaos took her sword and slashed at Rei's arm. Blood splashed out of Rei's arm. The crimson liquid landed on Vegeta making him annoyed.  
  
Chaos sent a ki blast at Rei making her wings inoperable. She was falling to the ground at a fast speed. Vegeta turned Super Sayian ready to go and fight when he saw the flame senshi falling to the ground now unconscious. He flew quickly and caught her to feel blood seep onto his shirt.  
  
End of Chapter 2: "You're from Vegeta-sei?"  
  
Stay tooned for the next chapter. Chapter 3: The flashback of blood  
  
Author's Notes: Domo Arigato for all the reviews I hope you liked this chapter…I haven't done many action and fighting parts in a while for my other stories so please don't flame me if my fighting scenes in this chapter sucked I'm trying my hardest to make my fighting scenes better…again Domo Arigato for all the reviews and please review this chapter cause I have 13 chapters of this story I'd like to type and post up cause I write all my fics at school cause all my classes are so damn boring…. Well please review and thank you for the reviews from the last chapter and I hope to update chapter 3 soon…JA!  
  
Lina Hino  
  
PS: Review requirements…10 reviews (I know that's a not 30 anymore cause it was a lot but I have a lot of writing talent I have a TON of fanfics I still want to upload on here but they are not finished. They are clogging up a 3 inch binder in my book bag making it heavier than Vegeta's training toys in the Gravity Room under 800 times Earth's natural gravity!)  
  
Gohan: Lina-chan you shouldn't be writing so much school is for learning not writing when you are bored.  
  
Lina: Gohan math is so boring I have no choice or I loose interest in class!  
  
Gohan: No wonder why you failed last 9 weeks cause you were not paying attention and was writing.  
  
2 Lina: *stars in eyes* but Go-kun…I hate math!  
  
Gohan: I'll tutor you if you need help.  
  
Lina: I don't need tutoring!  
  
Gohan: Oh really then why did I find this when I was looking for things in your room that you 'borrowed'? *Holds up a math test that has a 12 for a grade*  
  
Lina: *sweatdrop and blushes* Where did you find that?  
  
Gohan: Under your bed mattress.  
  
Lina: YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AT MY PERSONAL BELONGINGS!  
  
Gohan: You looked through mine so I have a right to look through yours.  
  
Lina: *in a whisper* Go-kun you are a meanie and looky I made the highest grade in my class on this test here…see? *Holds a 97 math test grade in Gohan's face*  
  
Gohan: OK but you are repeating Algebra IA and that's why you are passing now.  
  
Lina: You just have to make me feel bad at my accomplishments…you are such a meanie…I'm telling my big sis *jokes* cause she knows how to take care of you and I don't want to beat you up.  
  
Gohan: *grins the famous 'Son' grin* Oh really?  
  
Lina: *blushes* Yeah really you bakayaro!  
  
Gohan: Are you sure I am a bakayaro…cause when you blush like that it means something else….  
  
Lina: Gohan shut up! *crosses arms while reading a dumb fic about Gohan/Videl together* I swear….people have no pairing taste…I can put Gohan with somebody WAY better than THAT baka (Spanish: cow)!!  
  
Gohan: Who are you calling a cow?  
  
Lina: *cockily* None of your business! 


	3. Chapter 3:Flashback of blood

1 Title: Untitled  
  
Summary: She lost everything and now is cold and seeking revenge. He lost everything and lusts for bloodshed…what happens when these two meet…emotions…romance? NOT USAGI/VEGETA!!  
  
Chapter 3: Flashback of Blood  
  
  
  
Chaos' attack ended as Vegeta caught the unconscious Martian Queen. She was out cold with blood pouring out of her arm and seeping into Vegeta's shirt. Vegeta watched Chaos' soldier's retreat. "OH MY GOD!!" Shrine maidens shrieked as their queen was brought in unconscious and bleeding. "Please sir come with us." A calm maiden said. Vegeta followed the maidens to a beautiful shrine. "The Priestess has been injured!" A small girl yelled. "Thank you so much for bring her here." An old man said. Vegeta could hear all the male kendo students come out. "We'll take her." A student said.  
  
Vegeta handed Rei over and followed. He watched as the maidens formed symbols with their hands. Rei started to levitate and glow. Her clothes changed into an elegant Preistess gown with silk and red material. "Sacred gods in heaven what does this all mean…why is she loosing her fight?" A monk asked. A black glow filtered the room and exposed a goddess. "The reason why she is loosing her fight is because she has nothing to fight for…Neo-Queen Serenity and everyone is gone so she is set for revenge for her pain to go away." The goddess said and then left.  
  
Rei slowly woke up. She looked at her arm and noticed that it was healed. Her students and maidens were gone so she stood up and headed to a lake behind the shrine. Vegeta was struck dead by her beauty but then contained himself and mentally slapped himself. "Why must my life be this way?" Rei asked herself. "Because it's your destiny." Her former self said. "My destiny…to loose my friends and live in agony alone?" Rei asked. Her former body, which was in a red gown that had dry blood then, appeared in the middle of the lake. "Why do you hide your emotions why do you say everything is ok when it isn't?" Her former self asked.  
  
"I hide my emotions cause there's no one to be full of emotion….emotions were a part of me but they aren't and everything is okay so butt out!" Rei hissed coldly to her former self. Vegeta looked at the past form of Rei's and noticed a difference. "You know that if you don't marry or at least have an heir that the Martian race will cease to exist." Her former self said. "I don't need lecturing about the demise of my kind…no man out there can love a woman like me…he wouldn't be able to handle my temper." Rei said. "Well there are men out there who can." Rei's past form said.  
  
"All the bloodshed back then for love and justice still haunts me to this day…she died because I failed to protect her." Rei said. "See you still feel bad about Serenity's death." Her former self said. "That's because she died cause I was being hotheaded!" Rei said with anger. "Now you admit that you were being hotheaded." Her past form mocked. "Just shut up and leave me alone…you stupid excuse of me!" Rei yelled. "As you wish." Her former self said and left. "Why must the past always repeat itself?" Rei asked herself while a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Why must my memories return of bloodshed?" Rei whispered. Vegeta walked out from behind a tree. "You have a lot of nerve." Rei said after wiping her tears. Vegeta looked at her slightly pale face and noticed a mask of coldness.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Author's Notes: Well what do you think? I hope you liked it like I did when writing it and then typing it. Please let the reviews roll. And please review soon  
  
Ja for now,  
  
Lina Hino  
  
Look out for chapter 4…..  
  
Chapter 4: YOU BAKAYARO!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: YOU BAKAYARO!!!!

Title: Untitled  
  
Summary: She lost everything and now is cold and seeking revenge. He lost everything and lusts for bloodshed.......What happens when these two meet? Emotions....Romance? NOT USAGI/VEGETA!  
  
Chapter 4: YOU BAKAYARO!!!!  
  
"How did you find this place?" Rei asked. Vegeta smirked and walked closer. Rei started to get pissed off. "Answer my question." Rei said. "I followed you." Vegeta said with a smirk. Rei got more steamed. "You have a problem with being followed?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, I have a problem with that." Rei said clinching her fists. Vegeta's smirk changed to a grin and he walked up to Rei. Rei's flicker of emotion quickly faded. She glared at Vegeta. "And you call yourself a warrior…pathetic." Vegeta said. Rei was really REALLY mad now. "How dare you call me pathetic you don't know me." Rei said.  
  
"Oh really?" Vegeta asked while raising an eyebrow. "Nobody knows me." Rei said with poison in her words. Vegeta sensed the poison, her anger, her hate, and her sorrow from just her words. Rei started storming past Vegeta when he blocked her. "Out of my way…I must go now." Rei commanded. "Obviously you don't like my company." Vegeta said. "This guy is freaking me out and getting me pissed off." Rei thought while Vegeta stood in front of her. "You aren't leader material you're a weak onna." Vegeta said while grinning. "I don't see any leader material in you Mr. 'High and Mighty'." Rei spat.  
  
"You've got admirable spirit but a weak fighting spirit." Vegeta said while looking deep into Rei's eyes seeing pure rage surging. Rei glared at him and raised her hand to slap him when Vegeta caught her hand. Rei was infuriated first this guy tried to intimidate her and now he's just acting like a total bakayaro. Vegeta let his tail (He has his tail back) wrap around Rei's slender waist while grinning at her. "Remove your tail from my waist this instant." Rei hissed while feeling completely terrified inside. Instead of moving his tail away Vegeta used his tail to pull Rei closer.  
  
Rei was now staring at the cold black eyes, her body now against the Sayian prince's full of terrifying fear cause of a story she heard when she was little about the bloodthirsty people of her sister planet. "Not all but most Sayian warriors would take women from planets they were going to conquer and rape them before killing them…a sad fate like that happened to Yukami not so long after your 7th birthday my daughter." Rei's mother's voice echoed. Rei's heart started to beat faster from her fear and felt herself near tears knowing what might happen to her.  
  
Vegeta saw her fear and noticed tears forming in her dark eyes. "If you are going to rape me kill me first." Rei said with her breath tight in her throat. Vegeta's eyes widened at her statement and felt her body tremble. "Why would I do such a thing dishonorable as that to the queen of my sister planet?" Vegeta said. Pure innocence now exposed the Martian Queen's emotions. Vegeta then asked Rei if she was scared of him. "I'm…..I'm terrified." Rei said. Vegeta knew people should be scared of him, but not terrified.  
  
Tears started to fall from Rei's eyes as she closed them. Vegeta never saw a woman cry cause she was scared of him and felt bad and captured her lips with his.  
  
Author's Notes: Well what do you think? I hope you liked it like I did when writing it and then typing it. Please let the reviews roll. And please review soon  
  
Ja for now,  
  
Lina Hino  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: How dare you 


	5. Chapter 5: How Dare You!

Title: Untitled  
  
Summary: She lost everything and now is cold and seeking revenge. He lost everything and lusts for bloodshed.......What happens when these two meet? Emotions....Romance? NOT USAGI/VEGETA!  
  
Chapter 5: How Dare You!  
  
"How dare he get the best of ME! The Queen of War!" Rei thought while Vegeta was kissing her. Vegeta who was now succeeding on testing the Mars Goddess' patience and temper...yet he wasn't being forceful. Rei secretly collected energy and felt her blast of ki ready to shoot at the Sayian prince. Her Mars symbol glowed faintly and was ready to throw it with her free hand. Vegeta sensed her ki raise and slowly unwrapped his tail from Rei's waist. "Get away from me!" Rei thought and shot the ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta moved out of the way.  
  
Rei glared at the Sayian prince and then walked away mumbling in her native tongue. "That's one stubborn and nieve onna." Vegeta thought. Rei was in her temple wondering how to get her regular clothes back after her powers transformed her into a priestess. "Stupid arrogant male!" Rei growled while finally transforming back to her gown. "I swear...how dare he touch me...I'll get back at him." Rei muttered while walking slowly to the palace. Vegeta who was flying in the air heard Rei and smirked. "I sense something." Rei thought and stopped walking. A sinister laugh rung from in front of Rei. "Who's there?" Rei asked.  
  
The laugh roared louder. Rei then remembered and was on her guard. "So Mars...it seems not even you can be armed in case of a surprise ambush." Chaos cackled evilly. Rei formed her staff and got in a fighting stance while death gripping the staff. Chaos sent a guardsman from her left to charge at Rei. Rei was knocked off her feet and held against a tree. "Aku Ryo Tai San!" Rei screamed and the guardsman flew into Chaos. Chaos growled with anger and used an energy sword. The energy sword grazed Rei's cheek making a cut open and blood trickle. "So you feel no pain...now I'll make sure you suffer." Chaos said and raised a huge energy sword blade in the air ready to finish Rei off. "You don't scare me." Rei said.  
  
Chaos smirked. "You know you are WAY too generous...you're actually letting me kill you." Chaos said. "Not necessarily." Rei said. "What do you mean?" Chaos asked. "Up here you fool!" Vegeta yelled and kicked Chaos. Chaos smirked and tossed a blast at Rei. Before Rei could hold her staff up to reflect the blast Vegeta picked her up around the waist. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Rei yelled. Vegeta laughed at her yelling...she reminded him of Bulma except she loved fighting while Bulma hated fighting. "What are you laughing at?" Rei asked while trying to get out of his arms. "Your squabbling onna." Vegeta said while looking at her cold clad eyes. Chaos was angered and yelled a shrill war cry.  
  
Demons and Youmas surrounded the two arguing adults. Vegeta and Rei stopped arguing and saw the demon and youma army surrounding them. Rei wiggled free from Vegeta's arms and summoned her wings and fire chain. "MARS CELESTIAL WHIP!!" Rei shouted and then chain whipped up the demons and youma army. Chaos predicted this and launched a strong minion after Rei. Vegeta was fighting a few demons when he heard someone struggling. Rei felt her chain reverse and then her arms, legs, and wings were bound together.  
  
The minion laughed as it got closer to Rei. Rei struggled to get out of the chains and summon her crystal but nothing was working. Chaos smiled cruelly as she took her sword and cut Rei's cheek. Rei let out a scream of pain as Chaos dug the blade deeper into her flesh and violently slash her face and her chin. Vegeta saw the blood pour from her wound and felt something inside him hurt. He then turned Super Sayian.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes: Would that be considered a cliffy? I think so. Well if you want to read the next chapter review me at least 5 or 10. I hope you enjoyed this chappy. Your Anime Crazy Author, Lina Hino =^w^= *meow* Look for Chapter 6: "NANI?!" 


	6. NANI!

The Past's Revelation  
  
Summary: She lost everything and now is cold and seeking revenge. He lost everything and lusts for bloodshed.......What happens when these two meet? Emotions....Romance? NOT USAGI/VEGETA!  
  
Chapter 6: "NANI?!"  
  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai *bows deeply to readers* I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been trying to get ideas of chapter 23's edited/unedited versions and it's really really really hard!!! Oh well. I have finally updated and I know you readers are wanting to know what happens next so I now give you chapter 6 and again I apologize for it taking me so long to finally have time to type it up.  
  
Rei tried to move and summon some power but nothing was working. Blood dripped off her chin as her cheek bleed from the long cut of Chaos' sword. "Oh have you noticed you can't summon your lil' toy or your powers?" Chaos asked. Rei's eyebrow twitched in anger and annoyance. "Kill her before her wounds heal.so I can control the universe." Chaos said bloodthirsty. "Even if you kill me.my people will never follow such evil like you." Rei hissed. "Oh really? Then how come they want you a peasant?" Chaos asked. Rei knew that going as a peasant was for undercover protection.  
  
The minion took a tool and hit Rei with it 12 times. After the 7th blow Rei had 3 broken ribs and had 3 cracked. Rei screamed as her star seed, dream mirror, and heart crystal came out of her body and floated towards Chaos. Chaos laughed as the hell crystal came and landed in her hands. "No." Rei whispered and felt her air supply cut off as the minion grabbed her neck. Blood was spat on the minions' face as Rei coughed. "Now you can watch all your people kill themselves as I rule." Chaos said. "You may have killed all the other civilizations but you will not kill mine." Rei growled and glowed red.  
  
"What? AHHH!" Chaos screamed as the hell crystal burned her hands. Vegeta saw the chain cutting into Rei's pale skin, her cheek bleeding and her coughing up blood. The minions formed a sword and placed it near her neck. "Slit the bitch's throat!" Chaos yelled. The minions started to snap Rei's neck. Rei closed her eyes as her body's glow intensified. Vegeta heard a voice singing in the back of his mind. It was Rei in her mind singing. "No more friends no more life please mother comfort me please father don't scold me.I'm just a child." The voice sung.  
  
"An immortal can only be killed by an immortal." Vegeta thought. "Hurry up Turos before I loosed my immortality!" Chaos yelled getting impatient. The minions stabbed Rei in the stomach with the sword and snapped her neck in two. The fire chain disapated her gown faded into civilian clothes as her body was released and falling. Vegeta sensed her ki was really but not death low. He flew towards her blood covered body and caught it to hear a weak whimper.she was still alive but barely as he thought. Rei was slipping into the darkness.and death.  
  
Chaos now felt high and might. "You.get rid of the pest's body." Chaos ordered Vegeta. "I follow orders from noone." Vegeta said. Chaos was angered. "May I remind you that 'I' rule this planet now." Chaos said while the hell crystal spun in Chaos' hands. "You'll.never.take.my planet." Rei gasped while her arm slowly moved to her side. "NANI?!" Vegeta thought. "You're dying Mars. Just give up your fight." Chaos said. "I will never give up my birthplace without a fair fight." Rei said and then felt something warm inside her. The hell crystal disappeared from Chaos' hands.  
  
The crystal appeared in Rei's hands healing her body. Chaos retreated. Now on the ground Rei passed out and dropped her crystal. Vegeta picked Rei up and tried to pick up the crystal when it burned his hand. "Damn!" Vegeta said dropping it.  
  
End of Chapter 6 Look out for Chapter 7: Incognito (Undercover) 


	7. Chapter 7: HE'S WHAT!

The Revelation of the Past  
  
Chapter 7: Incognito  
  
Rei woke up and found herself in a protective embrace hearing someone yelling.  
  
"Hey your queen is hurt aren't you going to do anything?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Even though the crystal healed her body she still was bleeding and had a few gashes. The servants were too busy tending to the wounded soldiers to pay any attention to Vegeta's ranting.  
  
"Why can't I be like my father was . . . he was a warrior from my sister planet?" Rei asked herself in her mind.  
  
Vegeta looked at the girl in his arms and heard someone speaking again . Vegeta was sick and tired of standing like a moron and took Rei to the temple to find it abandoned.  
  
Vegeta now wanted to stop Rei's bleeding knowing that she was the only Martian left. He laid her on a chair and found some herbal medicine. Rei slowly opened her eyes hearing crashing and yelling from somewhere. Vegeta walked out of the storage closet and saw Rei standing looking at her cheek in the mirror. The long cut ran along her cheek to her jawbone and down her neck and stopped at her breastbone. Vegeta was disgusted of the long gash and walked into the room.  
  
"Sit down!" He ordered.  
  
Rei turned around quickly and met Vegeta's cold black eyes.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" she asked.  
  
"Because I said so woman." He said and pushed her onto the chair.  
  
She could feel Vegeta's tail around her waist to make sure she wouldn't move. Vegeta took some cotton balls and used some liquid on Rei's neck.  
  
"Shit that stings!" Rei thought while remembering how it felt to have rubbing alcohol applied to major battle wounds.  
  
She bit her tongue and waited for the pain to stop when she closed her eyes to not look at her own blood. She then felt someone cold being dabbed on her cheek and felt a burning sensation on her cheek. She felt something warm on her other cheek as she started to grimace from the pain in her cheek and opened her eyes.  
  
Vegeta's hand was on her cheek knowing instinctively that the liquid burned and touched her face to distract her from the pain. Rei was feeling jittery and warm but forgot that feeling when Vegeta moved his hand and put the stuff on her collarbone. Rei felt herself jump as the stuff started to clean out the wound. She still bit her tongue trying not to scream. Vegeta remembered when Trunks would always scrape his knees and needed the similar solution. Trunks would scream and cry. He smirked as he put a cloth over her injuries and then got up making Rei get up in the process die to his tail still being around her waist.  
  
"Come on you're living outside the palace." He said gruffly while pulling her close.  
  
Rei could feel herself blushing when Vegeta placed his hand on her hip. His tail unraveled and he grinned when he saw a light pink in her face. She the figured the Vegeta was getting the best of her again and she was looking like a schoolgirl goggling at a football jock and she was that thousands of years ago and she's never going through that again. Rei made her blushing fade and glared at Vegeta. Vegeta grinned his famous Sayian grin and he started to pull Rei into a closer embrace when she tried to pull away.  
  
"I'll live outside the palace until Chaos is destroyed that's all I'm agreeing to." Rei spat.  
  
Vegeta kept the grin on his face while wondering what would his father do in a situation like he was currently in. He was doing everything he was taught.  
  
End of chapter 


End file.
